Thomas the Jet Engine
'Thomas the Jet Engine''' (retitled Thomas and the Jet Engine in American Releases) is the 22nd Episode of the 6th Season and the 152nd Episode of the Series. In that/this episode, Gordon boasts about being the Fastest Engine on Sodor, but Thomas soon proves him wrong. Plot Gordon was boasting about how fast he can go, when Thomas has given the Job of delivering a Jet Engine to Dryaw; Thomas now wishes he would/could go faster than Gordon and was very excited when he arrives at the Docks and soon ready to leave, but Cranky was taking his time. Thomas tells him to hurry up and Cranky gets cross because he doesn't like to be told what to do by an engine. Suddenly, Cranky carelessly turns the Jet Engine on with his hook. The Jet Engine is soon rocketing Thomas along the Track. Thomas' Driver tries to apply the Brakes, but Thomas can't stop. Signals were changed and Points were switched for the Runaway Thomas. Thomas was very excited and soon he flies by James, Henry, and Percy, who were all very amazed. When Bertie sees Thomas, he asks Thomas to have a race, but when Thomas whooshes past him, he quickly changes his mind. Gordon, who was pulling the Express, doesn't know Thomas was racing on the Main Line. Soon Thomas whooshes past Gordon, who is very surprised. At last, the Jet Engine runs out of fuel and Thomas was back to his normal speed and steams gently into Knapford and teases Gordon by saying that he's the Fastest Engine. Henry and James agree, Percy feels sorry for Gordon and tells him that do doesn't have to go as fast as a Jet Engine even though James says that Gordon is full of hot air; the Episode ends with Gordon fuming away. Characters *Thomas *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Bertie *Cranky *Sir Topham Hatt *Donald (cameo) *Tiger Moth (cameo) *Dowager Hatt (cameo) *Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) *Cyril the Fogman (cameo) *Farmer Trotter (cameo) Locations *Crosby Tunnel *Knapford *Maron *Dryaw *Lower Tidmouth *Brendam Docks *Sodor Shipping Company *The Viaduct *The Watermill *Gordon's Hill Gallery ThomasandtheJetEngineUStitlecard.PNG|1st US title card ThomasandtheJetEngineUSTitleCard2.png|2nd US title card ThomasTheJetEngineAlternatetitlecard.jpg|Alternate Title Card ThomastheJetEngineSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card ThomastheJetEngine.PNG ThomastheJetEngine1.png ThomastheJetEngine2.png ThomastheJetEngine3.png ThomastheJetEngine4.png ThomastheJetEngine5.png ThomastheJetEngine6.png ThomastheJetEngine7.png ThomastheJetEngine8.png ThomastheJetEngine9.png ThomastheJetEngine10.png ThomastheJetEngine11.png ThomastheJetEngine12.png ThomastheJetEngine13.png ThomastheJetEngine14.png ThomastheJetEngine15.png ThomastheJetEngine16.png ThomastheJetEngine17.png ThomastheJetEngine18.png ThomastheJetEngine19.png ThomastheJetEngine20.png ThomastheJetEngine21.png ThomastheJetEngine22.png ThomastheJetEngine23.png ThomastheJetEngine24.png ThomastheJetEngine25.png ThomastheJetEngine26.png ThomastheJetEngine27.png ThomastheJetEngine28.png ThomastheJetEngine29.png ThomastheJetEngine30.png ThomastheJetEngine31.png ThomastheJetEngine32.png ThomastheJetEngine33.png ThomastheJetEngine34.png ThomastheJetEngine35.png ThomastheJetEngine36.png ThomastheJetEngine37.png ThomastheJetEngine38.png ThomastheJetEngine39.png ThomastheJetEngine40.png ThomastheJetEngine41.png ThomastheJetEngine42.png ThomastheJetEngine43.png ThomastheJetEngine44.png ThomastheJetEngine45.png ThomastheJetEngine46.png ThomastheJetEngine47.png ThomastheJetEngine48.png ThomastheJetEngine49.png ThomastheJetEngine50.png ThomastheJetEngine51.png ThomastheJetEngine52.png ThomastheJetEngine53.png ThomastheJetEngine54.png ThomastheJetEngine55.png ThomastheJetEngine56.png ThomastheJetEngine57.png ThomastheJetEngine58.png ThomastheJetEngine59.png ThomastheJetEngine60.png ThomastheJetEngine61.png ThomastheJetEngine62.png ThomastheJetEngine63.png ThomastheJetEngine64.png ThomastheJetEngine65.png ThomastheJetEngine66.png ThomastheJetEngine67.png ThomastheJetEngine68.png ThomastheJetEngine69.png ThomastheJetEngine70.png ThomastheJetEngine71.png ThomastheJetEngine72.png ThomastheJetEngine73.png ThomastheJetEngine74.png ThomastheJetEngine75.png ThomastheJetEngine76.png ThomastheJetEngine77.png ThomastheJetEngine78.png ThomastheJetEngine79.png ThomastheJetEngine80.png ThomastheJetEngine81.png ThomastheJetEngine82.png ThomastheJetEngine83.png ThomastheJetEngine84.png ThomastheJetEngine85.png ThomastheJetEngine86.png ThomastheJetEngine87.png ThomastheJetEngine88.png ThomastheJetEngine89.png ThomastheJetEngine90.png ThomastheJetEngine91.png ThomastheJetEngine92.png ThomastheJetEngine93.png|Deleted scene ThomastheJetEngine94.png ThomastheJetEngine95.png ThomastheJetEngine96.gif ThomastheJetEngine96.jpg|Deleted Scene ThomastheJetEngine97.png ThomastheJetEngine98.png Merchandise Gallery WoodenRailwayThomasandtheJetEngine.jpg|Wooden Railway Take-AlongThomasandtheJetEngine.jpg|Take-Along TOMYThomasandtheJetEngine.jpg|Motor Road and Rail TrackmasterJetEngine.png|TrackMaster 2015TrackMasterThomasandtheJetEngine.jpg|2015 TrackMaster Wind-UpJetengine.jpg|Wind-Up Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2002 television episodes Category:2000s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Gordon Takes A Tumble And Other Thomas Adventures (2003, US) Category:Gordon Takes A Tumble And Other Thomas Adventures (October 14, 2003) Full Category:Thomas And His Friends Ride Along (2004, US) Category:Thomas And His Friends Ride Along (April 27, 2004) Full Category:Gordon And Spencer And Other Thomas Adventures (2005, US) Category:Gordon And Spencer And Other Thomas Adventures (January 25, 2005) Full Category:Thomas' Runaway Adventures (2006, US) Category:Thomas' Runaway Adventures (November 14, 2006) Full Category:Dockside Adventures (2007, US) Category:Dockside Adventures (August 7, 2007) Full